Tyra Jones
(Lauren) Tyra Jones is a cold and rude woman with empathic abilities and a tendency to view everything in shades of grey, not due to optimisim but due to past experiences that she would rather not share. History Before becoming a part of Center, Tyra was called by her first name Lauren and lived a very pleasent child hood in the modern day world. She was from a middle class family with a younger brother and two caring parents. She was never particularly atheletic and many would call her a wall flower for her tendency to stay quiet and not say much in crowds. Her life would have continued to be a blissfully normal life if Center had not kidnapped her at age 15 and forced her to join. Not much is known of what happened exactly to her during this time. She prefers not to talk about this point (due to not wanting to look weak in the eyes of anyone that could be an enemy some day) but it is known the training at Center was rough, and she also gained her powers there. This was due to being injected with a strange medication and exposure to inter-dimensional radiation which caused her powers to be unlocked. This is also a time when she gained her fear of tight spaces (clausterphobia) and a hatred for doctors. In Center she was trained to be a killer, using her empathic abilites and aura manipulation to assasinate anyone she was told too. Through being trained to control her powers, Tyra's tendency to bottle her anger will cause her aura to lash out and break things around her (usual anything made of glass or is fragile) and has been known to be the "most unstable Agent" Center has to offer. During her 4 years in Center she stopped calling herself Lauren and stuck with her middle name, Tyra. She only lets people she is particularly close to call her by her given name and it is unknown why. When Tyra first came to Wonderland she was arrived her by accident due to a malfunction in her world hopping equitment. There she met Adrian onc more but kept her distance from him and explored the area for some time, not wanting to return to Center any time soon. Sadly, she was found and the leader of Center (Datz) found Wonderland would be a welcomed edition to the growing empire. The first mission was to capture Dinah Willowfield due to her abilites with illusions, and bring her to Center to become an agent. Tyra was then reunited with her partner Sam and mentor Dalla. The four Agents (Tyra, Sam, Adrian, and Dalla) failed and all but adrian returned to Center to report this. It was then that Center would try a few times to capture others and others from Tyra's past with Center came. All failed to do what they came to do and quickly gave up on it due to Wonderland's inhabitants proving to be stronger and willing to do anything to stop thier home from being dragged into thier ploits. Center seems to have given up on Tyra and any other agents that arrive in Wonderland, but this does not mean Tyra believes they will be left alone. She remains viligant and easily floats into the back ground of things as fight happen all over wonderland and watches over them, bored due to the residents not needing her help with any problems and due to the fact she seems to repel others with her "bitch" like personality. Personality Tyra is very blunt and rude. She states whatever she thinks and does not care about how others will take what she says. Her comments are rarely even funny so many tend to stay away from her. Tyra has seen many things while she was in Center and one thing she takes from that experience is something she believes to be a simple truth. There is no good and bad in the world, only people and the choices they make. Due to this Tyra does not believe in hereos and hates the word (even more so since the ideal of a Center Hero was shoved down her throat on a daily basis). Also, due to her "bitchy" personality and beliefs she has no qualms about being labeled the bad guy or being called a bitch, because she knows that in many cases this is very true. However, once someone is bale to have enough patience to actually talk to her and ignore her abrasive personality, she is a fiercly loyal friend and will stand by anyone that earns her respect and (rarely) trust. She also has a tendency to have a difficult time showing her concern for others and has a hard time opening up. Her blunt ways then come into play and then maybe you can hear a smart ass remark from her. Appearence Tyra is a brunette with a boyish/messy hair cut and a streak of purple hair down the right side of her face. Her skin is slightly tan due to training and always being outdoors and her outfit considts of a baggy zip up hoodie and a purple shoulderless top underneath with a black tanktop under that. She wears dark blue jeans and purple converse as well. When in her Center uniform, Tyra wears a grey top with the collar open and short blue sleeves. She wears a black tanktop underneath that and wears dark blue pant tucked into grey mid-calf high boots with blue straps. She always wears a brown belt that hangs off her left hip with several pouches attached. There she keeps medical supplies and personal items. Relationships Sam Tyra's partner and probably knows the most about Tyra and her issues out of everyone, and this is only partly due to his psychic abilites. Tyra at first hated/ feared him like many others but as they were forced into this partnership she learned to tolerate him. She hated his ability to read her mind and even today often yells at him for doing it without her permission. This has caused her to have very strong metal blacks against telepaths that try to read her mind since she always put them to the test against Sam. The two are very close and have formed a kind of sibling boond with each other. Willing to do anything for the other and watch out for thier well being. Tyra usually tells Sam bluntly the things he needs to take care of and do, also helping im become more "human" as she said. Tyra knows that Sam has problems with looking after his emotional well being and is thus defensive of him in any situation. Also, due to the countless life or death situations the two have gone through together, both feel as if they can only completly confide in each other and each other alone. Even when they two have repective others, Tyra and Sam only open up completly when the two are alone together. Adrian When Tyra first met him, this was in center and the two went trhough training together though Adrian was much more experienced then she in hand to hand combat. As Tyra went through training she found that she could use her new found speed against him and was able to beat him a few times in sparring matches. While she nevre did admit it, she found Adrian's company relaxing and enjoyed it. When Adrian left Tyra felt angry and a bit abandoned by him but kept these problems to herself (though Sam knew and Dalla saw that she was more short tempered after he left). Through, over time Tyra shoved it aside and focused on somehow escaping Center herself and surviving her missions along with many other complications though her life. When she came to Wonderland and the two reunited but things did not go smoothly. Both had changed dramtically since thier last encounter but over time became close once more. Tyra showed through growing protective of Adrian and was a bit more open to him then she was around others. Tyra even went as far as trying to keep Adrian hidden from her Mentor when asked about him, knowing if she was caught lying she would face punishment. Adrian and Tyra often experience long periods of time apart but when they do get back together, the to often just chat or even spar, seeing how the other has become stronger or changed in fighting style. It was during one of these moments that Adrian confessed to Tyra. Tyra said she felt the same, though she has yet to actualy say the words, and has asked Adrian to call her "Lauren". Ryan Seth Sam's boyfriend and someone Tyra does not get a long with well. She argues with him often and ye;;s at him for being a creeper along with threats of killing him brutally if he does not treat Sam right.her relationship with him during her time in Center is mostly unknown except for the parties involved but many can assume that they had a very, "rocky" relationship. Even now, Tyra has no real opinion on him other then being glad he is taking care of Sam and respects his abilites as a fighter. Mei Tsuki Similar to Ryan, Tyra has no real opinion on Mei but remains as cordial as she can around her for Sam's sake. Due to her being Sam's adoptive mother Tyra is sometimes a bit more critical of her then others, due to knowing is Mei did something wrong, Sam could relapse into his days back at Center. Madoka Tyra sees Madoka as an almost friend and someone she can relate to a bit. She finds the fact Madoka has "domesticated" so early odd but doesn't force her opinion on the matter. She finds her kids interesting but has a bit of a grudge against her son, due to being on the end of his pranks but from what Tyra has heard of the daughter, she likes the girl and hopes she doesn't "become soft". Jimoes Tyra finds Jimoes annoying and narrow minded. While she respects the fact she is a good fighter, Tyra can't help but find her ideals of a hero idiotic. The two always argue and insult each other, usually with Jimoes feeling offended and walking off.